dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Aguefort
Arthur Aguefort was best known as the founder and 'Eternal Principal' of the Aguefort Adventuring Academy. He is very chaotic in everything he does but does appear to be very wise and knowing through his long speech in Episode 1. He is also known as the author of his autobiography, "Abracadabra, Look At Me Now: My Life in Magic," which is kept in the restricted section of the library due to its "spicy" contents. Arthur sacrificed his life along with that of Mister Gibbons, the school's former counselor, in order to use a Phoenix Egg to resurrect both Gorgug and Kristen after they died fighting Lunch Lady Doreen and the Corn monsters in Episode 2. Arthur arrived with Kristen in the heavenly realm of Helio, the God of corn. He convinced Kristen to "be cool" while he climbed into her backpack in order to sneak into heaven. She played along, despite confusion and concern, and Arthur made his daring escape into heaven, giving a final shush and a wink as he sprinted into the distance. We discover in Episode 3 that Aguefort was being poisoned by Johnny Spells through his tea. We discover in Episode 11 that Aguefort was the paramour to the past elven oracle. In Episode 15, we discover he was the one who bound Kalvaxus to become Goldenhoard. During Prompocalypse, when Kristen Applebees goes to heaven, the angels tell her that Sol wants to talk to her and politely tell her to treat him nicely and with respect as he is their creator. When Kristen goes into the room, she finds Aguefort with his pants down. We find out that Arthur has knocked out Sol for a long time, running heaven behind the scenes, and has been shitting in the corner for weeks. Arthur explains that it was too hot in the room as Sol is the sun so he took off his pants. Arthur then directs Kristen Applebees to another room, grey and sticking out of the golden office like a sore thumb, where she creates her own god. Kristen then sneaks Arthur out of heaven in her backpack, but not before Arthur shoots one of the angels and tells her to make a run for it. Kristen and Arthur have a quick discussion, asking her what was the greatest magic of all, to which she replies is friendship. Arthur gets angry and rants that "friendship is not magic," saying "if a mother and her child gets iced in an alleyway, was the problem them not loving each other enough?" and that "Friendship is Friendship. Magic is Magic." Kristen makes a couple more guesses but he says that "The greatest magic of all, is Chronomancy," which is what he said on the first day and his watch on Kristen's dog tags is the key. They both appear alive in the gym and Arthur announces to everyone that he is alive. Mister Gibbons appears and possesses Aguefort making him occupied for the rest of the fight. After the fight, Aguefort promotes Gilear to vice principal without knowing who he is, he freezes Angela Worrel in a block of ice and brainwashes the rest of the police force to ignore the illegal stuff everyone at this school has been doing and he also reveals that he has a phoenix whom he has sex with and that's how he got the phoenix egg in Episode 2. Afterwards, he reveals how he basically manipulated the wording of the prophecy in order to get what he wanted. He then continues to be the school's principal for the rest of the year. At the end of the year he approaches The Bad Kids and asks them to help him get the Nightmare King's crown back after it was stolen from his office. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, Aguefort appears sleeping upright in the theater department as he says the sounds of hammering "soothe" him. He makes fun of the entire theater department claiming that "everyone involved was wasting their time". He inquires as to whom his students intend to murder that day and then disappears back into the curtains but not before flaming Gorgug for trying to tell him how to run his school. He reappears after the battle with Occularia, Queen of Sight and congratulates The Bad Kids on another murder well done commenting "it can barely be a first day at the Aguefort Adventuring Academy without some kind of murder happening". Quotes * "Welcome one and all to another exciting year here at the Aguefort adventuring academy. Where we train the next generation of adventurers. But what, IS, an adventurer? One who goes on adventures? I say an adventurer is a hero. And WHAT is a hero? A hero is someone with the strength of a heart, courage of spirit, and the might of will, to go to strange lands, and enact violence, on things, there. We go to places where there are things that must be destroyed, and we destroy them. Wandering from town to town getting into trouble, meeting in flophouse and taverns. Getting into scrapes with the law and otherwise finding ourselves engaged in all manner of, tom-foolery and shenanigans. Sometimes Violent, Sometimes Fatal, yes fatal. A hero is a violent wanderer who enacts their will, bloodily, and with strange magics, upon the world. BUT! Does a hero, truly stand alone? *mirthful chuckle* No, the strength of the hero, is the strength of the Party. And what is a party? A gathering of friends, perhaps with some alcoholic beverages and some fun music, *HAH* *heh* a JAPE! for all of you. A party is a group that comes together to embellish each others strengths and eradicate each others weaknesses. A party is composed of those who have sworn themselves to each other, to make themselves greater, than the sum of their parts. Perhaps we have, flaws within us. Perhaps we, Don’t cast magic. And we need someone who can cast magic to help us, when we need magic. Perhaps we’re, very tough and we can sustain a lot of injuries, but we need somebody who is very good at hurting people, there, with us, as well. Perhaps we need, a sneaky person, to sneak. Not always, sometimes we don’t need that. But occasionally, in circumstances where you do need one, you REALLY need one, with traps and other things like that. And that is the meaning of Party. And Party is the meaning of hero. And never forget all of you *slurps* Ugh, that’s bad. Never forget that the greatest magic of all, is Chronomancy. The magic, of time. Welcome to your first year freshmen. At the Aguefort Adventuring Academy." * "So in a war, if a mother and her children get fucking iced in an alleyway, was the problem that they didn't love each other enough? That's bullshit. Love is love. Magic is magic." Class Arthur Aguefort is a wizard. Trivia * Arthur Aguefort has sex with a Phoenix. It is assumed this is the same phoenix that birthed Ayda Aguefort, of whom he is a neglectful father. * Aguefort has been alive for 400 years. * Arthur condemned Goldenhoard to work in his school forever. * Arthur promoted Gilear from "Lunch Lad" to Vice Principal without knowing anything about him, by a request from Fig. * Arthur drinks tea all day, it is considered disgusting because Goldenhoard has been poisoning it. * Aguefort put Fig Faeth's biological dad, Gorthalax the Insatiable, in a ruby for many years. Category:Fantasy High